The present invention relates generally to database systems, and more particularly to implementing systems and methods of matching and merging records.
The subject matter discussed in the background section may not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section may not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Using present information management systems (e.g., customer relationship management, or CRM, systems), it is difficult to track updates to information (e.g., related to contacts or companies) and to ensure the quality of stored information. For example, as an employee moves from one company to another, it is a nontrivial task to ensure not only that information related to the employee, the former company, and the new company is up to date, complete, coherent, and of high quality, but also that duplicate records and inconsistent records are avoided and/or purged.
Therefore it is desirable to provide systems and methods that overcome the above and other problems.